monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of The Day Chapter 3
They're heading toward Peter's village, Angamon. Jungle hunting area are so far away from Peter's village, so, they need 2 hours riding Aptonoth cart. "That weapon, that Dual Sword, why you not use them ?", Juan start a conversation. "I'm pesimistic, I believe I can't hold her, my armor really need some hit from the furnery hammer," Peter answer. "Why, even your armors are broken, you can easily defeat her with your wind Dual Sword,"Lobo said. Goru and Juan surprised, but as usual Imitsu keep still. "You sure about that boss ?", ask Goru, "Yes, why not. 20 years ago I meet the wind element Great Sword user. Because of that meeting, I became hunter,"said Lobo. Suddenly, the earth shaking and dancing. The trees in our right side falling down and an enormous monster come to use. A Wilolu, angered and surrounded by dragon elemental aura, strike down their Aptonoth. "It's starving Wilolu,"Goru said. "No way we could fight it, try to trap it and escape. Our weapon are useless to fight him,"Juan said. "Ok, Peter and Goru, try to take his attention, I and Juan try to fight him at his back, maybe there is thinner flesh over there, Imitsu, try to trap him with your pitfall trap. Let's start,"command Lobo. "Please help me, my family are waiting me home,"said the cart driver. "Don't worry, we'll help you, try to find shelter !,"Peter said to appease the driver. "Use paralyze coating, Ju," "Done," "Peter, it's coming, your weapon, blast him away," Peter demonizing his weapon and blast Wilolu with the weapon wind element. Goru climb a tree near it, jumping down and strike Wilolu head with his hammer. Wilolu fainted, Lobo slash it's butt and Juan shoot his arrow. It stunned now, Imitsu give sign that he's done. They escaping. Peter, Lobo, and Juan make it. But, Lobo still at the back of them. After paralyzed, that Wilolu become more enraged and roaring. Goru Goru stopped and obliged to close his ears. With roaring, Wilolu charge Goru Goru, but, Imitsu shoot three of his paralyze throwing knife and make Wilolu stunned again. "Quick, save Goru,"said Peter. Imitsu running and pull Goru to escape, meanwhile, Peter trying save the driver. They already start running when the Wilolu free from it's stun. It starting to charge again, before it trapped in Imitsu's trap. "Keep runing,"said Lobo. ''30 minutes they running, they find a farm '.......'' They ask to buy a cart anymore and go towards Gargaros mountain. They finally made it and report their hunting result to the guild. Then, Peter talking to Village Chief. "It's you who decide to join them or staying here. But, I suggest much to follow them on their glorious mission,"said the chief wisely. "What, the forbidden hunters have a mission?"Peter ask. "Yes, to keep a watch on Elder Dragon breed, especially three Fatalis brethern,"answer the village chief. "The Legend of Flight, Black Fatalis;The Plate of Calamity, Crimson Fatalis;The Ancestral Dragon, White Fatalis, these three big brohter, we must prevent them to join their power,"suddenly, Lobo comes and tell me his objective. "The guild already think about how much power that this three ancient creature can make, maybe, the end of the world,"said the chief. "But, it is possible right, they live separating,"Peter arguing. "Nothing is possible, youngster,every step we take already prevent much danger up ahead made by monsters. And to add the number of the Forbidden Hunter, guild already declared that one Forbidden Hunter can hold to 10 person in his or her group,"said the chief. "Then, if like that, I'm interested to join you, Lo,"Peter said. "The go, find as many Elder Dragons, fight them, but leave some as the prove of us, the hunter," the chief said. They starting their journey, leaving Angamon village, then leaving the Gargaros mountain. Their hunting journey begin, what trouble will their find? Will their member increasing with experienced person? Just wait for the 4th fanfic......... Next Fanfic:The End of The Day Chapter 4... (Sorry for grammar and spelling, I'am Indonesian. Maybe you could help me in editing my fanfic...) Category:Fan Fiction